


Drunk on You (Changjin)

by sanhegao



Series: fic rewrites [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid!Felix, Dog Hybrid!Jeongin, Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, NO SMUT !, bunny hybrid!felix, but there is no graphically described violence, cat hybrid!Minho, dog hybrid!seungmin, if heavy topics are upsetting to you i'd suggest not reading this, implied/mentioned eating disorder, lamb hybrid!hyunjin, several mentions of past abuse, this has lots of fluff but also lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhegao/pseuds/sanhegao
Summary: Hyunjin was scared and alone and he barely understood what was going on, but all he knew was that he had to run. He didn't know where he was running or if his life would even get better or worse in the end, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: fic rewrites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Drunk on You (Changjin)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my third time rewriting this for different ships so if you've read this before its because there's also a nomin and a johnwin version of this exact one shot !!)

Hyunjin was scared and alone and he barely understood what was going on, but all he knew was that he had to run. He didn't know where he was running or if his life would even get better or worse in the end, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there. The scars and bruises on his body hurt as he ran but he knew it was worth it . He felt bad for the others, for his sister, Yeji, and everyone else who was in that hell hole, that they couldn't come with him, that they were stuck there, but he trusted that they would find a way out. He didn't know where he was but his legs felt like they were on fire and he was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second until he collapsed in what he assumed was an alleyway.

~

Woojin was walking home from the supermarket with two heavy bags of groceries in his arms; feeding a house full of hybrids as well as two other humans wasn't very easy, or cheap, but it was the life he picked for himself and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, his arms felt like they were going to fall off but it was all worth it when he’d see hybrids that were once homeless or abandoned happy and healthy. Having so many hybrids also definitely gave him a lot of insight on how different they all are from humans and other breeds of hybrids. He's learned that dog hybrids tend to be more hyper and hot headed, cat hybrids more sly and irritable, and bunny hybrids can be very timid and shy but extremely hyper, touchy, and cuddly around the right people. (He didn't even want to think about how he first found out about heats.)

As he walked down the streets of downtown Seoul he had noticed an unconscious hybrid in an alleyway; most people that walked by probably assumed that he was homeless and left him be, but Woojin could tell that wasn't the case. As he walked closer he could see that he was a lamb hybrid, which is rare enough in itself; most hybrids were cats and dogs, any other breed was considered to be rare. But this was a lamb hybrid. He had dark, almost black, brown hair which was a harsh contrast to the white wool on his ears and tail. He had somewhat small, well cared for cream colored horns, a seemingly perfect body, and a pretty face, meaning that whoever his owner was had paid a lot of money for him. From this Woojin could assume that he was a runaway. He also couldn't help but notice that the hybrid was covered in bruises and wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of winter. He wasn't about to leave this poor hybrid in the cold, he would never do that, but he had no way to carry him home. Woojin decided to call Changbin for help since their house was only a few blocks away.

After he had ended his phone call with Changbin he set the bags down and took his jacket off, covering the shaking hybrid's body as much as possible in hopes that he would warm up at least a bit. He crouched down next to him and ran a hand through his hair to find that the wool on his ears was much cleaner than most runaways’, but the wool on them was still a bit greasy and Woojin could tell. But they were much softer than most which meant he had probably left recently. It was still hard to say whether he was abandoned or a run away but it could really be either one with the marks covering his body. However, the price he was most likely sold for suggests that he ran away from an abusive owner.

“Holy shit you weren't kidding, he's gorgeous.” Changbin commented, coming up behind his hyung and startling him slightly in the process.

“Right? Must have cost a lot of money; I need you to carry him since my hands are a bit full,” Woojin replied, pointing at the full grocery bags next to him.

“Jisung's gonna get jealous when he sees a hybrid that's more rare than him.” Changbin joked, poking fun at how Jisung thought he was special simply for being considered rare (when in reality white bunnies are probably the least rare of the “rare” hybrids).

“Jisung can live with it, we're not leaving this kid to die here just because Jisung's petty.” Woojin responded with a laugh and a sarcastic eye roll. He picked up the grocery bags as he watched Changbin pull the hybrid into his arms gently.

“He barely weighs anything, and he's easily a few inches taller than me.” Changbin commented quietly, getting a hum from Woojin in response, the rest of the short walk home silent.

As soon as they walked into the house they were greeted by Seungmin and Jeongin, their two dog hybrids, standing in front of the door, probably smelling the lamb hybrid from down the street. Woojin and Changbin were immediately being asked “Who's the cute boy?” “Why’s he so skinny?” “What are those things on his head?”vand “Did you kidnap him?”. Woojin didn't put any context behind his reply, simply stating that he found him in an alleyway.

“I'll let him rest in my bed until he wakes up.” Changbin stated, walking past the to dog hybrids as they continued to stare at the lamb with wide eyes.

~

Hyunjin didn't know where he was when he woke up, at first he feared he was back home with his master but as he looked around the room he realized it was all completely foreign to him. The rooms in his master's house were bigger and more extravagant, but for whatever reason this room felt more comfortable than any of the rooms in his old house, and he had never even been there before.

“Oh, you're awake! Do you want some food?” A boy who Hyunjin had never seen before asked. He sat up in the bed, hesitating for a moment before shaking his head to say no. The boy was roughly about three or four inches shorter than Hyunjin, but he was much more buff which was nothing short of intimidating for the lamb hybrid, “I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, what's your name?”

“H-Hwang Hyunjin, I'm 18... why am I here?” He asked, wide-eyed as the boy sat down on the bed next to him.

“My name is Changbin I'm 19 which means we're close in age! my friend Woojin and I found you passed out in an alleyway, we house stray, abandoned, and runaway hybrids here.” He replied, watching as the lamb hybrid's eyes practically lit up at the explanation, “Where are you from?”

Hyunjin decided that he could trust this person before replying, “My old master flew to Busan to buy me, he says he paid a lot of money for me since apparently I'm super rare.”

Changbin could sense a lot of bitterness in Hyunjin's voice as he talked about his old “master”. It made Changbin sick to his stomach hearing the hybrid call his old owner his master; a majority of the time any hybrid who was taught to call their owners master weren’t treated well. They were practically toys for disgusting old men to abuse, being told that they're lesser beings than humans simply because they share traits with common pets and are raised being taught how to be perfect and submissive.

“So, did you run away or were you abandoned?” Changbin asked, curious as to what happened and why such an expensive hybrid was in an alleyway to begin with.

“I ran away,” Hyunjin replied, pulling his knees to his chest as Changbin asked why, being cautious of asking too many questions and upsetting the hybrid, “He was abusive, he would beat me and do other things I don’t really wanna think about and always say how worthless I am and told me I wasn't allowed to say anything back because he paid the most for me out of the other hybrids in our house so he got to do whatever he wanted to me.”

“He beat you?” Changbin asked, just to make sure he heard him correctly. He could only assume what Hyunjin meant by “other things” but he was pretty sure he understood what he meant. His thoughts were confirmed when the boy nodded his head and tears started to fall onto his cheeks. Changbin pulled Hyunjin onto his lap and let him cry on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down the hybrid's back soothingly, “It's alright, you're safe here, we'll all protect you.”

“I can stay here?” Hyunjin asked, looking up at Changbin with wide bloodshot eyes.

“Of course, you never have to see your old owner again.”

“Thank you, Hyung.” Hyunjin said, a bright smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck and hugged him tightly, the older wrapping his arms around the lamb's waist and hugging him back.

~

“Turns out his old owner used to beat and degrade him which is why he ran away.” Changbin said to Woojin as he sat on the couch next to him, the two cat hybrids, Felix and Minho, sitting in front of them on the floor finding the T.V. more entertaining than the conversation going on behind them.

“I assumed so, he's covered in bruises. Did he say anything about how much money his owner paid for him?” Woojin asked, blankly staring at the T.V. despite not paying it any attention.

“He didn't say anything about how much his old owner paid for him, he just said the guy paid a lot for him, went all the way to Busan to buy him and everything.”

Woojin looked over at Changbin at this, “Does he speak any Korean at all? I know a lot of the people that treat their hybrids like that adopt them at a young age and don't allow them to speak, pretty much raising them to be mute.”

“He's completely fluent, I'm guessing his old owner at least had the decency to allow him to speak” Changbin stated, hesitating before continuing, “His old owner was one of those old creeps who tells hybrids to call him master.”

“Did he ask if he was supposed to call you that?” Woojin asked, eyes wide as he realized that the poor hybrid had probably been taught to never do anything without getting the permission of a human first.

“No, but he might ask you since you're the one who found him; or Chan since he's the legal owner of all of the hybrids here.”

“If he does ask either of us we'll just have to tell him not to call us that, it'll be hard for him to get used to having any form of freedom and not needing permission to do every little thing.” Woojin replied before the two of them sat in silence, joining Minho and Felix in watching T.V.

About an hour after their conversation had ended Hyunjin woke up and walked into the living room, having ditched his dirty t-shirt for one of Changbin's sweaters that was way too big for him. He stood in the doorway awkwardly as Minho and Felix stared at him with curious eyes.

“You can come sit on the couch, Hyunjin.” Changbin said, motioning for him to sit in the empty space next to him. The younger nervously moved to the couch, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest. Changbin wrapped an arm around Hyunjin's waist and pulled him into his side, successfully making the timid hybrid more comfortable.

“You're so pretty, I've never seen a lamb hybrid before.” Minho commented, staring at the other hybrid in amazement. Hyunjin started turning red at the compliment, a genuine smile forming on his face for the first time in months.

“Oh my god he's so adorable, are you two out to kill everyone in this house?” Felix cried over-dramatically,before giggling mischievously “Jisung's gonna be so jealous.”

“Well Jisung can deal with it, Changbin said the same thing when we found him.” Woojin replied laughing, looking over and seeing the look of confusion on Hyunjin's face, “Jisung’s a bunny hybrid which is one of the more rare breeds of hybrid but you, being a lamb hybrid, is way more rare to come across because people normally want hybrids that are good house pets rather than, for lack of better terms, domestic farm animals.”

Hyunjin nodded in understanding, “So that's why my old master paid so much money for me?”. Woojin nodded in response, watching the two cat hybrids in front of them tense up at him referring to his old owner as his 'master'.

“You called him master?” Felix asked, confused as to why any hybrid would feel the need to call their owner 'master'.

Hyunjin nodded, looking just as confused as the other two hybrids did, “doesn't everyone? I thought it was normal.”

Minho and Felix both shook their heads in response, shocked that there were actually hybrids out there that were taught to call their owners master and they thought it was normal.

“Why don't they call you master? You own them don't you?” Hyunjin asked, looking up at Changbin with wide innocent eyes.

“Chan technically owns them but they never have to call him master, we actually prefer they don't call us that, and you don't have to either.” Changbin said, softly scratching the space in between the lamb hybrid's ears, making the younger subconsciously lean into the comforting touch and drop the subject.

“Do you want to meet everyone else?” Woojin asked, gaining Hyunjin's attention.

Hyunjin nodded his head, softly commenting that dog hybrids scare him and Woojin promising that he would try to keep the two of them calm.

~

Hyunjin was still sitting on the couch being held by Changbin when the other hybrids came in to introduce themselves. He learned that the two dog hybrids were named Jeongin and Seungmin (He quickly figured out that Jeongin just gets way too excited about new people and Seungmin is over protective of his 'pack' which made him not as scared of these dog hybrids specifically; he still couldn't stand dogs though.) He also learned that the two cat hybrids he was talking to were named Minho and Felix. And the bunny hybrid they had all been talking about earlier, Jisung, was just as jealous as everyone expected.

After everyone had finished introducing themselves Hyunjin started to doze off despite having just woken up a couple hours ago, “I'm sleepy, can I go back to bed?” Hyunjin asked, rubbing at his eyes with his fists as just about half of the room started whining about how adorable the newcomer was.

“Seungmin, Felix, can you two start dinner while I put Hyunjin to bed?” Changbin asked. The lamb hybrid started making grabby hands at him like a toddler would when they want to be held, Changbin, in response, leaned down and picked the taller boy up and let him wrap his legs around his waist.

This was when Changbin realized that the poor boy probably wasn't being fed properly as he carried him to his room. He barely weighed anything, feeling like nothing more than a feather in his arms. Changbin's heart broke more and more as he learned all of these little things about Hyunjin. He sat the younger down on the bed and let him get himself situated.

“I'm gonna go make dinner, I'll wake you up when it's done so you aren't missing any meals, alright?” Changbin said, running a hand through Hyunjin's slightly greasy hair and taking note that he should probably have him take a bath after dinner.

Hyunjin nodded, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Changbin's neck, hugging him tightly as the older reacted by carefully wrapping his arms around his skinny waist and hugging him back.

“Thank you, Hyung.” Hyunjin said softly, his voice breaking at the end as Changbin felt hot tears on his neck.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Changbin asked, pulling back and wiping away Hyunjin's tears gently with the pads of his thumbs as the younger stared at him with wide bloodshot eyes.

“I was so scared h-he would find me and take me back or that I would become a stray or end up with another bad owner but here I feel safe for the first time in my life.” Hyunjin said, hiccuping on occasion as tears continued to fall onto his cheeks.

“I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” Changbin muttered after pulling Hyunjin back into his arms. He let the hybrid cry on his shoulder for a few minutes before tucking him back in and letting him nap for a bit before leaving the room to help Seungmin and Felix out with the cooking.

~

Changbin thought Hyunjin looked adorable as his face turned red while the two dog hybrids excitedly asked him questions, they somehow managed to get Hyunjin to tell them that he's 18 and he had been bought by his old owner when he was only five, meaning that man practically raised him. When he looked down at Hyunjin's plate he noticed that he had barely eaten anything which really confirmed his thought that his old owner must have been almost starving him. The sickest part was that the man probably assumed that by not feeding Hyunjin at all he would continue to have a “perfect body” when he was really just making him incredibly unhealthy.

“Hyunjin, are you not hungry?” Changbin asked, concerned even though he knew the boy probably couldn't handle eating anymore food at the moment.

Hyunjin nodded, hanging his head, “I'm sorry.”

“Hyunjin, did your old owner feed you properly?” Woojin asked, concerned for the young hybrid's health.

“I was only allowed to eat twice a week.” Hyunjin replied, his head still hung low in embarrassment.

Changbin was angry as hell hearing Hyunjin say that, he couldn't believe that people actually did that to hybrids. People like that were the same people who couldn't fathom the idea that hybrids are exactly the same as humans they just have some similar features and mannerisms to other animals thanks to some crazy scientist who figured out a way to create hybrids in a way that remains unknown to the public. All anyone really knows is that this scientist found a way to make it happen and started breeding hybrids to basically make a whole new species (which was also disgusting to Changbin but that's a topic for a different time). To Changbin, people like that reminded him of children, selfish rich children who could get anything they want at the snap of their fingers. The children that get a nice, expensive toy, treat it nicely for a few weeks, maybe a few months, then would get tired of everything being perfect and play with said expensive toy in ways the toy isn't supposed to be played with until it breaks. That's exactly what Hyunjin's old owner was doing; he bought a pretty, rare, expensive hybrid and treated him kindly at first, he even taught him to speak fluently; but this man got bored of perfection, he got bored of the part that makes Hyunjin so special and only wanted to see what he could do with him, what would break him and what wouldn't. Those people were Changbin's least favorite people in the world, those people made Changbin sick to his stomach.

Jisung and Seungmin were sitting on either side of Hyunjin, both of them looking shocked at Hyunjin's words. Seungmin brought a hand up to pet Hyunjin's hair softly, the younger leaning into the touch instinctively.

Changbin stood up from the table, picking up both him and Hyunjin's plates and setting them both on the counter next to the sink, “Jeongin, it's your turn to do the dishes.”

“I did them last night though,” Jeongin complained, ears and tail both immediately dropping, “isn't it Seungmin's turn tonight?”

“Just stop complaining and do it.”

Woojin replied, Seungmin laughing giddily in the background, feeling happy that the dish schedule had been forgotten again.

“Hyunjin, do you want to go wash up?” Changbin asked, running a hand through the boy’s hair. He simply nodded in response, getting up and following Changbin to the bathroom.

~

“Will you be okay on your own?” Changbin asked after he had finished filling the tub up with water.

Hyunjin hesitated before responding, a deep blush growing on his face, “Can... can you help me? I've never done it myself before, my old owner used to have servants do all of that stuff for me.”

Changbin didn't have to think twice about agreeing to help the younger out. He had helped hybrids who lived their whole lives homeless without ever being able to actually bathe and this situation was no different. Hyunjin had never been given the chance to bathe himself because he had everything done for him by servants.

The second Hyunjin took his shirt off Changbin's eyes widened in shock at the bruises covering his torso. He knew the boy was abused but he didn't know it was that bad; his ribs were covered in dark purple bruises suggesting that he had been kicked in the ribs several times, appearing as if if he had been kicked one more time he would have had multiple broken ribs.

Changbin instinctively reached out to run a hand over the boy's injured ribs, the younger flinching back for a moment before reminding himself that Changbin would never hurt him and relaxing into his touch. He found that he enjoyed it more than anything, the elder's hands almost soothing to him in a way. Changbin promised that he would have him ice his bruises for a while before bed and let him finish undressing and get in the bath.

Changbin went over each step of the process, going over simple things like washing his body and hair as well as how to wash his ears without getting soap in them and how to wash his tail without having to turn his body at a completely uncomfortable position and make his back hurt.

Once they were done Changbin gave the taller boy a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the Hyunjin basically swimming in the clothes.

“We'll go out and buy you some clothes tomorrow, okay?” Changbin said, smoothing down Hyunjin's damp hair as they walked back into the living room, the younger putting on an adorable smile and nodding his head happily in response.

Hyunjin sat himself on the couch in the space between Minho and Seungmin and into Seungmin's side, the dog hybrid wrapping an arm around Hyunjin and letting him get comfortable. (Changbin was definitely jealous but he wasn't going to say anything, he had noticed that the lamb hybrid enjoyed any form of physical contact from anyone, especially cuddles.)

“Hyunjin, do you like ice cream?” Changbin asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Hyunjin nodded his head enthusiastically, his whole face practically glowing at the mention of his second favorite food.

“Don't spoil him too much or else he won't eat any real food ever.” Seungmin joked, making Minho and Jeongin both laugh quietly; Hyunjin pouting as Seungmin ruffled his hair.

Changbin came back in a few moments later and handed Hyunjin the bowl of ice cream, the younger eating it happily the second it was handed to him. Changbin sat down on the carpet in front of the couch with Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung, noticing that Woojin had left, probably to seclude himself into his room to do whatever.

~

When Chan got home from work not too much had changed with where everyone was in the house. Hyunjin was done with his ice cream and Jisung and Jeongin had moved slightly so that they were both laying on their stomachs watching TV, Felix now with his head rested on Changbin's lap.

“Who's this?” Chan asked as he took his shoes off at the door, turning his attention to Hyunjin.

“His name's Hyunjin, we found him in the streets, says he ran away from an abusive owner.” Seungmin explained before Changbin could even open his mouth, knowing he would take thirty minutes to explain something so simple, “Hyunjin, this is Chan, he's the vice president of a big company and the only reason we can house all of you hybrids.”

Chan moved over to the couch and crouched down so that he was eye-level with the wide eyed lamb hybrid. He made a comment on how uncommon his breed was just as everyone else had and softly ran a hand through his hair, giving the newcomer a warm, welcoming smile, “I hope you'll enjoy living here, we'll make sure to keep you safe, promise.”

~

It was around one in the morning and Jisung and Jeongin had both already gone to bed, everyone else still where they left themselves earlier and had been in for hours. Hyunjin let out a soft, quiet yawn as he started dozing off in Seungmin's arms. It was weird that he was so tired considering that he had been passed out for a few hours earlier in the day and took a nap in the afternoon but he could only assume that his body was just physically exhausted from running such a long distance with no direction in such a short time frame.

“Are you tired?” Seungmin asked, reaching over and running a thumb over Hyunjin's cheek as the latter nodded in response, “Do you want to sleep in one of the spare rooms so Changbin can have his bed back?”

Hyunjin shook his head quickly, looking up at Seungmin with those big brown eyes that could make anyone go insane in an instant, “I like Changbin's bed.”

At these words Changbin felt like his heart could have exploded at any moment, “He can sleep in my bed if he wants to.”

“Wow, you were quick to give in.” Felix commented, laughing lightly.

“How am I supposed to say no?” Changbin replied before standing up, “I'm going to bed also, it's getting late so all of you should go to bed soon as well; c'mon Hyunjin.” Changbin smiled at Hyunjin and reached his hand out for the younger to grab, standing up and walking out of the living room as Hyunjin lazily allowed himself to be dragged away by Changbin.

“Twenty bucks says they're dating within three days.” Minho said, snickering as they walked away.

“I'll put my money on a week.” Seungmin says in response, shaking hands with Minho.

~

Hyunjin woke up early in the morning around nine, his sleep schedule messed up from how much he had slept the day before. He was warm and wrapped in a big, fluffy blanket, his head resting on Changbin's chest and the older's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. Hyunjin thought about getting out of bed but he remembered what his past owner did when he got up before him and assumed Changbin wouldn't be very happy about it either so he stayed put. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so he simply laid there, running his finger along the lines of Changbin's abs as a way of keeping himself busy until he finally woke up.

He stayed like this for about an hour, Changbin not waking up until ten.

“How long have you been awake?” Changbin asked, sitting up groggily so that Hyunjin's head was on his lap rather than on his chest and ran his fingers through his hair lazily. The younger's hair was a million times softer than it had been the day before and his tail was noticeably fluffier as well.

“An hour.” Hyunjin replied, a small smile on his face as he leaned into Changbin's touch, loving the way his hands had felt like magic compared to everyone else who had pet him and touched him.

“You could have gotten out of bed when you first woke up,” Changbin commented, running a thumb across Hyunjin's cheekbone, admiring his features as the younger closed his eyes at the contact.

“I thought you would be mad if I got up before you did.” Hyunjin commented, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Everything was just so different about this new home compared to his old home, it was most definitely different in a good way, though.

“Did he used to get mad at you for that?”

“Mhm, he hit me for it a few times so I pretended to be asleep most of the time.”

“Well, I just want you to know, you can do whatever you want here, eat whatever you want, sleep however long you want, as long as you aren't being a total dick to everyone which I absolutely could never see you doing in a billion years.” Changbin replied, a small smile gracing his features as the younger simply replied with a soft thank you.

The two both climbed out of bed, Changbin throwing a shirt on before walking into the living room with Hyunjin trailing behind him. Hyunjin was still wearing one of Changbin's shirts and a pair of his sweats since he didn't have any clothes of his own yet.

“There's food on the counter if you're hungry.” Woojin said from the couch, Chan and Jisung sitting on the couch next to him.

“Do you want any food, Hyunjin?” Changbin asked as he walked into the kitchen to get food for himself.

Hyunjin shook his head before realizing that Changbin had his back turned and couldn't see simple movements, “No, I'm not hungry.”

“Alright, tell me or any of the hyungs when you're hungry, none of us will hesitate to make you food, okay?” Changbin replied, walking out with a bowl of food in his hand and placing a kiss on the top of Hyunjin's head before sitting down on the couch next to Jisung.

Hyunjin froze in his spot, his face turning bright red at the basic show of affection before moving to the living room as well and sitting on the floor in front of the couch as Woojin awed at how cute he was when he was blushing. The other hybrids slowly started trickling in, each one of them grabbing for food the second they saw it and sitting in either the living room or the dining room, talking amongst themselves.

“Chan hyung, did you take work off today?” Jeongin asked curiously, puppy ears perking up in interest.

“Mhm, I took the day off so Changbin could take Hyunjin out to get clothes.” Chan replied.

“What time do you want to leave, Hyunjin?” Changbin asked, totally forgetting about the shopping trip they were supposed to take that day.

“I don't mind, it's all up to you.” Hyunjin replied, turning around to face Changbin and look up at him from the floor.

“Alright, go get dressed, feel free to wear anything in my closet, we'll leave when you're ready.” Changbin replied, smiling gently at the young hybrid and running a hand through his own hair before standing up to put a pair of shoes on.

~

Changbin and Hyunjin's shopping trip went fairly well; Hyunjin was hesitant at first to grab anything, not wanting to make Changbin spend too much money. But the younger finally gave in and started putting things in the cart after Changbin had reminded him that they have more than enough money to go around several times. The cart ended up full of various pastel colored t-shirts, sweaters, skirts and overalls as well as other necessities like toiletries, underwear and socks.

They were about to get in the car, both of them putting the bags of clothes into the trunk. Changbin felt Hyunjin gripping the back of his shirt, cowering behind him.

“Hyunjin, what's wrong?” Changbin asked, turning around to see Hyunjin shaking, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing with my hybrid?” He heard someone yell, turning around and seeing a man who looked to be about middle aged, “You little piece of shit I can't believe you actually ran away.” He spat, reaching a hand up to grab Hyunjin's hair, Changbin luckily catching the man's wrist before he could cause any more harm to the now fragile boy.

“Don't you dare touch him.” Changbin practically growled, glaring at the man who he could only assume was Hyunjin's former owner.

“That boy is my hybrid and I paid a lot of money for him.” The man was practically seething, Changbin understood why Hyunjin would want to run away from this man at all costs, “Who do you think you are trying to take my pet?”

“I'm the co-owner of a shelter for homeless and runaway hybrids, we're protected under the government, any homeless, abandoned, or obviously abused runaway hybrids we find legally belong to us, it's the hybrid's choice if they want to return to their owner.” Changbin said, now calm and trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't end up arrested for punching a rich old man, “Me and my co-workers, Bang Chan might be a name that rings a bell to you, found Hyunjin passed out in an alleyway covered in bruises with nearly broken ribs, it's very obvious he'll never want to return to your side. You can try to take this to court but they'll always be on our side in a case like this, we've been through this before.”

“I paid a lot of money for that hybrid, do you even know how rare his breed is?”

“I do, lamb hybrids only make up about 5% of the hybrid population. If you cared so much about Hyunjin and that money you spent on him you shouldn't have abused him his whole life.” Changbin replied calmly as the man looked about ready to blow up; he knew he had lost, though, and simply stormed off being forced to accept his loss.

Hyunjin was crying into Changbin's back after the man left, letting out small hiccups as he sobbed. Changbin turned around and wrapped his arms around the smaller, letting him cry into his chest for a few moments, petting his hair to calm him down, understanding that that very moment had probably been extremely stressful and traumatizing for the younger.

Changbin pulled back and held Hyunjin's face in his hands, wiping his tears gently, “Me and Chan both said we would keep you safe, right?”

Hyunjin nodded, rubbing at his eyes, “Thank you, Hyung.”

Changbin didn't reply, he simply leaned in and pressed a kiss against Hyunjin's lips. It only lasted a few seconds and he pulled away to the sight of Hyunjin's cheeks painted a light scarlet color.

“Do you wanna go get some ice cream?” Changbin asked, smiling softly at the blushing lamb hybrid who simply nodded and left a quick kiss on Changbin's lips before hurrying back into the car.

(In the end, Seungmin ended up owing Minho twenty bucks.)

**Author's Note:**

> ((in 6 days the original johnwin version of this one shot will be three years old i really like revisiting this one shot i guess))


End file.
